In order to enjoy the services provided by many web-based service providers, users are often required to create a user account. A user account enables information associated with an account to be remotely stored and accessible to a user. For example, a user's payment information can be stored with a user account with an electronic marketplace to enable the user to make purchases without requiring them to re-enter their payment information each time they want to make a purchase. Similarly, a content management system stores content items, such as documents, spreadsheets, digital photos, and the like, to a user account to enable a user to access these content items at their request and to enable them to add new content items. User accounts can, therefore, enable more convenient and efficient access to some services, such as with an electronic marketplace, or be required in order to later access stored information, such as with a content management system.
A user must first register with a web-based service provider and setup a user account to enjoy these benefits. Setting up a user account, however, can be time consuming. For example, setting up a user account can include choosing a username and password and providing information, such as their shipping and billing addresses, payment information, and other preferences. This may also include downloading and installing software, confirming information via an email or text message, and the like. Thus, setting up a new user account can be cumbersome and take time. Some users, however, are too busy or may not foresee themselves utilizing a respective web-based service to an extent that justifies them taking the time to setup a new account. Many of these users, after being provided access to a respective web-based service, may actually utilize the service more than they initially anticipated, however, the initial setup or registration friction associate with creating a new user account may operate as a deterrent.